


Hybrid

by littlebluetui



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Cat Niall, Cat/Human Hybrids, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fivesome, Fluff and Smut, Hybrid Niall, Hybrids, Innocent Niall, M/M, Master/Pet, Niall-centric, OT5, Ownership, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Watersports, potty training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluetui/pseuds/littlebluetui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One direction is the biggest band, except there's something they're missing. They are all in a relationship, but they are all doms, and just want someone to take care of. They decide to go to a hybrid adoption center, and that's where they meet Niall, the adorable kitten hybrid who they all instantly fall in love with.</p><p>or<br/>Harry, Liam, Louis and Zayn adopt Hybrid Niall</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Liam POV:

"Wake up!" I hear a high pitch voice yell, before it's body comes and dives straight onto the bed, landing on the rest of us. I groan and pull my pillow over my head, not wanting to wake up yet. "Morning Lou" I hear Zayn mumble, the smile clear in his voice before I can hear the sound of them kissing. "Come on grumpy bum. We are going to look for a hybrid today" Louis says, giving my bum a pinch. I can't help but smile softly at that though, suddenly feeling a lot more awake. We had been talking about this for a long time now, getting a hybrid, and when we had heard about the adoption center in the city we were currently on tour in, we all agreed we had to go. I loved all the boys endlessly, the only problem was that we were all doms. That made things a little bit tricky sexaully, and someone always had to be the sub, a position that none of us liked. The idea of someone always not enjoying it as much as they should broke all of our hearts. So, we all decided on a hybrid.

Today is our day off, other than the concert tonight, but we still have most of the day to look around and find one that is perfect. We all agreed it needs to be a unanimous decision, and that we don't have to get one today. We want a hybrid that we can care for and love, and who will love us right back. The first shop we go into, is someone of a pet store for hybrids. As soon as we look at the ones here, we know they aren't for us. They all have their hair gelled perfectly, sitting up straight and staring straight ahead. They almost seem clinical, which isn't something we want. We do look at the toys though, finding a few very cute ones. We find a cute little ball with bells on it, and one of the ones on the end of the stick that cats always go crazy for. There's also a whole section on sexual toys, but we decide not to buy any until we know what our kitty will be comfortable with. 

We all walk back through the crowds of paparazzi and back to the car, Harry already having the map to where the next store is. It's quite normal for celebrities to have a hybrid, or even more than one, and everyone already knows about our relationship. The only reason they will all be following us is because everyone wants to be the first to get a picture of our new hybrid. Every single hybrid is put into care as soon as they are born, and remain there until they are 16, so that no one will exploit them at a young age. Essentially, there are no real laws about how you must treat a hybrid. There is one to say you can not kill a hybrid and one that says they must be fed at least 3 times a week, but other than those 3, there is nothing else. Of course, the boys and I plan on treating our baby well. He will be fed three meals a day like us and we will love him so much.

The next 4 hybridshops we go to all have the same problem as the first. Although gorgeous, the hybrids are not our type. They don't have a hair out of place, and were all sitting perfectly, looking down as we walk past. That's something they are taught in hybrid school. Don't look at your master's eyes. When we get back in the car, its 2, and we have to be at the arena for sound check at 4. "Theres heaps of other shops, all over the world. We don't need to find way today" Zayn says, because we are all a little bit deflated at this point. "There's one more to look at. It's an adoption centre, so it's for the ones that aren't as neat and tidy as the ones in the store are" Harry says, looking at his phone before handing it to me for directions. I text Harry's mum on the way to the centre, as Louis and Zayn were making out in the backseat, and Harry's big hand rests on my thigh as he drives. 

When we get closer to the centre, it becomes apparent that we aren't in a very nice part of town anymore. A hybrid runs out on the road in front of us and Harry has to slam on the breaks so we don't hit it. "Are you sure about this babe?" Zayn asks me softly, reaching over the back of my seat to massage my shoulders gently. I nod my head a little bit, looking at the map on Harry's phone. "Yup, next right Harry" I say. Eventually we pull up at the adoption centre, and it looks a little bit crappy too. There's no paparazzi here thankfully, so we can all just walk in. The women sitting at the front desk was elderly, and she smiles when she sees us all walk in. "Hello, well aren't you boys just too cute" She coos, probably because we were all holding hands. I decide that I like her already. "We were wondering if we could please look at your hybrids" Harry says politely, and I smile, giving his hand a little squeeze. The women smiles and nods her head, getting off her chair and leading us down a fall. "The cats are on this side, dogs down that way. If you want to have a closer look or go in the cage with any, let me know, but otherwise I will leave you too look around" She smiles sweetly before she goes back to the reception. "This is much more us already" I comment and the boys all agree before we start to walk down the cat side, looking at them all.

Some of them are quite scruffy looking, in an adorable way. Lots of them were just sleeping and a few of them were playing. "Excuse me?" A quiet, nervous sounding voice comes from behind us, making us all turn and look. Her eyes dart away like she knows she's meant to. Zayn crouches down beside her cage, giving her a soft smile. "Yes darling?" He asks softly, making her smile a little bit that he wasn't being mean. The rest of us all watch in admiration of Zayn. He is so gentle and has the biggest heart in the world. "Could you please pass me back my toy please?" She asks, pointing to a little ball that must have slipped out under the gate of her pen."Of course. You have amazing manners darling, good girl" He says, getting up and going to get the ball for the girl. She smiles at him being so lovely, and happily takes the ball when he rolls it back under the gate, into her cage. "thank you very much" She says sweet, holding it protectively. "You're welcome baby. You are so lovely, I know you'll find a home in no time. We are looking for a boy kitty, otherwise we would take you with us" He tells her softly, and she nods in understanding. "I hope you find one. Have a good day sirs" she smiles.

The hybrids here were a lot more like what we were looking for but we still hadn't found the one. We were nearly at the end of the hall, when I spot a little kitty, curled up in his cat bed, who appears to just be making up from a nap. I smile softly as I watch him stretching out, his long tail going up in the air before he rolls on to his back. He looks so sleepy, its adorable and his head is right by the cage. I smile softly and crouch down, and he must hear because his sleepy eyes open to reveal the most piecring blue I have ever seen. "Good morning kitty" I say softly, and he smiles a little bit as he looks up at me, probably too sleepy to remember what he was taught about not looking into a masters eyes. A confused little mewl comes from his lips, before he sits up and rubs his head against the cage door, as cats do. I smile softly and slip my finger through the hole in the caging and scratch behind his cat ears that stick up from in his blonde hair, and almost immediately, he starts to purr. I can't help but smile wider as his eyes close in delight and he leans more against the cage. "Boys" I say softly over my shoulder, not wanting to scare the poor boy, and soon they are all crouched down with me, cooing over him. When I stop scratching, he takes a few seconds to recover before his eyes flutter open and he sits up straight again. He seems surprised when he sees the other boys, not having heard them arrive in his pleasure, and he looks at each of us with big curious eyes. His tail was swaying slowly, and it brushes against one of his toys, making it jingle and his intention quickly turns to it, and within a second, he's too busy playing to even realise we are still watching. Unlike the ones in the pet shops, with their designer clothes, these hybrids are all naked, so we can fully inspect him as he plays. "Shall I go get the lady?" Harry asks.

When the nice women, her name is Nina, arrives back, she smiles when Harry shows her the one we want to look at. "Ah good choice. This is Niall. He's quite shy, and he gets a fright easily, but he is the sweetest little thing" She says, his ears standing up as soon as he hears her warm voice. She unlocks the cage and he stops playing, moving quickly to hide behind his little cat bed, as if we can't see him there. "Silly boy, what are you doing?" Nina coos, walking over to him and crouching down next to him, scratching his head softly. His eyes get a bit heavy in pleasure and he watches the four of us, suddenly not so sure now that there's no cage separating us. He is quite small, and very adorable, and he has brown ears and a long brown and blond tail. "Niall, do you remember what you got taught about eye contact?" Nina asks, softly, and I can almost see him thinking for a second, before he quickly looks down. The boys and I all share a smile, and Nina beckons us into the cage. Nina stops patting him and, and stand up, moving away. He opens his eyes after a few seconds, and makes a little noise thats says he didn't want her to stop. Louis moves to continue doing what Nina had, and Niall seems to like it as much, his eyes fluttering closed again. As he was not paying attention, the rest of the boys and I make a quick inspection of him, making sure that he looks healthy. He has a nice little prick and his hole appears to be nice and tight. Louis moves his hand a little bit, and he must find Niall's sweet spot or something, because the boy leans into Louis's touch more and starts to purr loudly. "Oh, look boys. He likes it" Louis says with a smile, continuing to scratch the spot. Niall looks completely blissed out and I know he is loving it. It only take quick look from everyone before I say "We'll take him."

At the counter as we were paying for Niall, he seemed confused as to what was going on. He climbed up to sit on the counter, and watch as I filled out all the paperwork to adopt him. As I can see him watching with furrowed eyebrows, and his tail was starting to move a little faster. As I go to flip the page, his hand comes out quickly to take a swipe at the paper. I look up at him, a bit surprise, thinking this was his way of saying he didn't want to go. I frown softly, but when I see that he's crouched down, looking at the paper for it to happen again, I realise that he's just playing, and probably hasn't even noticed me trying to write. I finish the paperwork, smiling everytime I turn the page and Niall swipes at it, until I am all done. "Is there anything else we should know?" Louis asks as Niall crawls in a few circles before getting comfy and laying down in a tight ball on the counter, as Zayn rubs his back softly. "He has a bad knee, so please don't make him crawl around too much. Also, I have been trying hard, but I have had a little bit of trouble potty training him. He's almost got it though, don't you love?" She says, and Niall nods quickly, not wanting us to be put off. "I bet you'll get the hang of it any day now" Louis says with a smile, and Niall smiles a little bit too, nodding to assure us he will. "He isn't neutered, so he might hump things sometimes, infact with this one, he does quite a bit. Just spray him with some water or something if you don't want him to. He struggles with remembering rules sometimes, especially when hes sleepy. I think that's about it" She says with a smile, looking down at him a little bit teary. It was clear she was going to miss him. "If you have any troubles or change your mind, please bring him back rather than hurting him." "We won't hurt him" We all say immediately in unison, because we had no intentions of being anything but loving to him. "Can he talk?" I ask her, knowing that sometimes they weren't taught to, or taught not to. "He can, he's just shy." She says with a smile.

We let Nina and Niall say goodbye before we go out to the car. Niall was between Louis and I, holding both of our hands as he looks around the car lot with his big curious eyes. We were all smiling to ourselves, because he was adorable. We help him in the car, and he sits in the middle between Louis and Zayn, and looks around the whole time as we drive. There's laws that say hybrids are allowed to be out in public naked, so we don't have to worry about getting him any clothes. "Niall, we have to go to a concert, but you can just sit in our dressing room with us while we work." We explain to him, and he nods softly, looking at his lap. "You are allowed to look at us in the eyes baby. We want you to" We say


	2. Not an update sorry

I'm a bit low on time, and I'm just wondering if there's is an audience that wants to see where this story will go. I don't really have a full plan as of yet, but if there are enough of you who want it, I I'll happily write it. I just don't want to waste my time, incase no one is going to read it. Let me know if you would like me to continue and what you would like to see. Think of it as interactive! Thank you for reading this far. I am so appreciative x

Thank you again x


	3. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your support and love. I am so greatful and appreciate every single one of you on here. Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see on here and I will try to incorporate it if possible. Thank you again! xx

Harry POV:

On stage, it's like a buzz. This haze fills your head, and the energy and screams of the audience consume every bit of your body. All you can think about is giving them an amazing show. It's your whole purpose in that moment. I go from Harry, the normal boy who likes to sleep a lot and is rather normal, to Harry, the international celebrity. Even though I experience this all tonight, still a little piece of my mind remains on Niall. The way he looked at us in confusion as we closed the door to our dressing room to come out and do the show keeps coming to my mind. I can tell the other boys are thinking about it too. 

Since we came out to the fans that we were all in a relationship together, preforming has been even better. They love it when we have little moments on stage, or when theres a bit sexual tension. Gosh, they love when there is sexual tension. It also means that when we can tell there's something wrong with one of the other boys, it's more obvious to the fans because he gets a lot of attention. Tonight though, our minds are all elsewhere. I was so busy thinking about how lucky I was to have my boys and now a kitty too, that I forget to start singing at one point. I feel a kind of smaller hand run down my chest from behind and look up to see Louis, who gives me a fond smile and kisses my forehead. "Sing cupcake" he says and I quickly realise what he means, and I sing my verse. Once I have, he stays in the position, his hand down the front of my button up shirt, just rubbing my chest gently. "Thinking about Niall ?" He ask softly, making me nod. "And you all, and how lucky I am" I say, getting a little teary at how perfect everything was. Sure, the whole 5 way relationship took me a while to come around to, but now I wouldn't have it any other way. "You deserve it all and so much more" Louis says, kissing my shoulder.

When the show ends, we all quickly run off stage all giving each other hugs, and I was carrying Zayn on my back. We quickly make our way to the dressing room which Niall was staying in, wanting to make sure he was okay. Nina never specifically said not to leave him alone, but Liam had asked each of us on stage if we thought he had ever been by himself alone before. That got us all worried. When we open the door to the dressing room, its a bit skelly right away, and we quickly find the source which was a little poop on the floor. We left the toilet door open and asked Niall if he remembered how to use it before we left, and we had him go pee before hand. He still hadn't spoken a word to us though, so hadn't been able to tell us he needed more. 

Toward the back of the room, there we could see Niall on a bean bag. And by on a bean bag, I mean, teeth sunk into, hips pounding the beanbag. I can't help but laugh softly and I hear the other boys join in, just because it's not something you see everyday. Niall quickly looks up at us, obviously taken by surprise. He takes in our laughing , and the poor, sweet boy must misinterpret it, because it obvious from here that his big eyes fill with tears before he quickly gets off the little seat and hides behind it. 

"Oh, no, kitty. Hey, no tears little one" I hear Liam say, quickly walking over, the guilt as clear in his voice as it was on the rest of our faces. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we felt terrible. We never wanted Niall to fell self conscious or like he had to be shy around us. Never ever, and now we had all laughed at him for doing something that comes so naturally to the kitty. We felt like shit. We all quickly follow Liam's lead, making sure to avoid the little poop on the floor, and go to where the boy was hiding. His was all curled up in the corner, hiding his head and sniffilung softly, not risking looking up. 

"We're so sorry for laughing at you, Kitty. You did nothing at all wrong." I say softly, crouching down in front of the small boy and scratching behind his ear gently, and patting his head. It takes us all assuring him that we are sorry and that we loved seeing him like that, and lots of gentle Pat's and scratches until the sniffling finally stops and he glances up at all of us timidly. "There's our beautiful boy"Zayn whispers, bopping the end of his nose gently, making Niall smile a little bit and mewl quietly. 

Once Niall is all calm down, and cuddled up to Liam who is as always the first one to be finished getting dressed, I start to clean up his little mess on the ground. "Niall, baby?" I ask softly as I do, making him turn to look at me with hooded eyes. The poor thing had tired himself out. "Do you remember where we're supposed to go potty?" I ask him softly. Of course I wasn't mad at all, no one was. Except maybe whoever had to clean this room. I just wanted to make sure he knew this isn't where he should be going. He leans his head against Liams cheat and thinks for a while before shaking his head no. I watch as Liam ducks his head down, whispering to Niall. He must whisper about the toilet because soon Niall looks at me and nods, so he must remember now. "Good boy" I say with a smile, making Niall smile back. He was so cautious and still looked all shy and unsure but I think he was getting more comfortable.

On the way back to the hotel, Louis drove, since I had been driving all day, and I was in the back seat, with Niall straddling my lap and the seat belt going around both of us. He was still tired, but car rides seemed to really excite him, and his eyes were darting all over the place. "Niall?" I ask him softly, making the big eyed boy turn his attention to him. He was still hard from early, and because he had refused to sit in his seat and wanted to stay cuddled to someone , his hard on was now laying against my lower tummy. He looks at me and nods a littke bit to show me he's paying attention. I reach up to scratch his cheek softly the way he likes. "What you were doing with the bean bag felt pretty good, huh?" I ask him, making him nod. In his mind, there was nothing wrong with humping things, no matter what the setting was. And we wanted him to know there was nothing wrong with that. It was so innocent, not knowing everything that came along with that. All Niall knows is that he's horny and he fixes that by humping softly. "You're still all hard Angel" I say softly, running my fingers up and down his thigh softly, making him nod again. I could tell I had the other boys attention now. "You're allowed to hump things anytime anywhere love." I remind him softly, and he looks a little bit releived. The poor boy isn't used to being hard. He always just starts humping, never leaving himself hard. Almost straight away his hips start moving and that takes me a little bit by surprise because he's going right onto my crotch. I want this to be about Niall, not about me, so I carefully move him to just be humping my thigh, and he seems to enjoy that more anyway. He just looks out the window at everything going past as he humps me. I look at the other boys, who are all looking in awe and I just wiggle my eyebrows at them.

I think Niall can last for a long time or maybe it's just a short drive back, but when we get there, Niall is still going at it. We park in the garage and Louis quickly turns to get a better look. He did so well to keep driving. It doesn't take much longer for Niall to come all over my pants and give me a little smile before just looking out the window to see where we are, like nothing ever happened


	4. Again, not an update sorry!

Hey everyone, thank you so much for your support on my work and your patience with me. I do really appreciate it and I am working on getting my best work out for you guys. If you want more of my stories, you can hit me up on Wattpad :littlebluetui and i would really appreciate feedback and sharing. 

I am officially now on holiday for the next few weeks, so I am hoping to get some food work done on this and my other stories. As a thank-you-for-being-so-pateint gift, if you guys have a one shot you want me to write, send me your request in the comments and I'll pick a few to do. It can be two boys, a big ot5, any kink or even a classic boy x girl if you want. I'll make a little book full of 'em.

Again, thank you for your support and waiting for me for so long.

All the love,

Little blue Tui.


	5. 3

When we get Niall up to the room, I quickly got to change my pants, seems as they are all milky with Niall's cum. Liam had carried the sleepy little kitty upstairs, rocking him side to side as we went up the elevator. All of this was new to Niall. He watches everything with his big blue inquisitive eyes. Ever since the x factor days, the boys and I have all shared a room. On tour, we always request a California king bed, and we all get in, cuddling up to sleep. Liam is always on the side closet to the door. He wont admit it, but he's very protective of us all. He likes to be near the door incase someone comes in, he can be first up to protect us. Zayn is always next to Liam, in the middle because he squirms around a bit and sometimes falls out of bed if he's not held in by bodies either side of him. Louis is next, getting his spot in the middle because he always gets cold at night, and being surrounded by other bodies for him to cuddle into to and to cuddle into him keeps him warm. I am always on the far side. I have to be on the outside because I always wake up through the night to go to the bathroom, and I don't want to wake the others. Regardless, Liam wakes up everytime, and always asks "everything okay?" To which I always reply "just the bathroom, go back to sleep" rubbing his cheek softly. Its always been this way with the boys. And we all know that Niall will be the perfect addition.

When we get to our room, I go to the balcony and wave at the fans, so greatful that they are out so late for us. I find a piece of paper in the hotel, and write 'We're just going to bed now, go home and get some rest. All the love, H x' before throwing it down to them. I really worry about all those young girls being out all night in the middle of the city. Luckily, our security team does too, so even if there's just one girl down there, they'll still keep security watching over them. We make sure our girls are safe. I wave at a few more of them before I hear Zayn call for me to come inside before I catch a chill. I do, shitting the blinds on the way to get some privacy. Too many times we have had photos taken of us through hotel windows in positions management would rather the world not see. 

When I get inside, I see that someone has ordered room service and theres a few different meals sitting on the table. "Got you fettuccine" Louis says, his mouth full of barbecue ribs. I pick up a napkin and wipe the sauce from his face with a fond smile. "Thank you" I say before going to sit on the sofa to watch whatever was on. Before even looking at the screen, I see the remote in Zayns hand, which means it's going to be a news channel. He likes to be up to date with all that kind of stuff. "What's going on?" I ask, not really caring, I just liked to hear they way he recapped what he had seen, making it informal and interesting. 

Next to us on the sofa, was Niall, all tucked up under Liam's arm. Liam's food was set on the coffee table, no doubt going cold, as he cut up Niall's food for him and fed him, since the kitty had never really come across a knife or fork before. Nina had told us what he liked to eat. Meat, like a normal cat, so he had roast chicken tonight with gravy, and he seemed to be really enjoying it. I could tell already there was going to be a special bond between Liam and Niall and I just hoped the others wouldnt be discounted. Zayn and Louis both took a little while longer to open up, but I could tell they already cared deeply for Niall as Liam and I did.

It wasn't much longer until we were all done eating, and Louis had joined us on the couch, sitting on the floor between my legs as I play with his hair, doing little braids in it, being careful not to tug. His hair was getting so long and it looks so nice on him. On the news, a picture of us all comes up and it starts to report about how the local girls all have 'one direction infection' as all the local news outlets do when we travel. What's different about this though is that suddenly a little someone is scamperig up to go to the tv to get a closer look. Niall stays silent, standing in front of the tv, watching and listening closely as the short report says about us, as we watch him with amused smiles. He turns and looks at us, then back at the screen, then us, then the screen several times. "Whose that, love?" Zayn asks with a bumused smile. Niall checks again to make sure, before pointing at the picture of Zayn displayed on the screen, then at the real life version of him on the couch, making Zayn laugh and nod. "Anyone else you recognise?" He asks, and Niall checks a few more times before nodding again and pointing to each of us and our little people on the screen, a look of shock on his face. 

After explaining to Niall that we were a band and then what a band was, he understood more why we were on tv. He still hadn't spoken a word to us yet, the only sound we heard being little purrs when someone is petting him, which has basically been nonstop. "Do you remember our names Niall?" I ask him softly, massaging Louis scalp as I do. Niall was back on the sofa again now. He seems to think for a second before nodding his head. "You know, little kitty, it's okay if you don't want to yet, but one day we would really love to hear your pretty voice" Louis says softly, and I smile a little at how gentle he is. Sometimes it's hard to find such a gentle Dom like Liam. Niall bites his lip more, until Zayn reaches over and gently pulls his lip from his teeth, scared he might bite through. "Ive been practicing" a quiet little Irish boy let's out, and I think a smile that reflects mine spread onto all of our faces. What a beautiful voice. "Good boy" Louis is first to speak uo, smiling encouragingly at Niall, rubbing his leg in support. I don't know how I got such great boyfriends. "What have you been practicing kitty? Thank you for speaking, it's so brave of you" he continues softly. Niall had a blush on his cheeks and his ears were tucked down a little, showing he was nervous. "Your names" he confirms quietly, his big eyes looking at all of us in a way that I know he's reciting out names in his head right now. The poor kitten struggles with his memory a bit, so to know he's been practicing is adorable. "Can you show us?" Liam asks, making Niall shake his head, no. "Why not, little love?" I ask softly, not mad or anything, just wanting to understand. "I uh... I-i have to practice more. I've been trying really hard I just need a bit more" he says. His eyes were very apologetic, obviously feeling bad for not quite having it yet or scared we might be mad. What I feel is the opposite though. I think it's adorable he wants to make sure he's got it right before showing us. By the cute little smiles on the other boys faces, I know they think so too. "Well, you keep practicing little one, and when you're ready, let us know. Thank you for speaking to us, it's so lovely to hear you. Such a brave boy" I say softly.

When its time for bed, we all crawl in, the same as every night; Liam, Zayn, Louis and then me. We decided that Niall would sleep between Louis and Zayn, so he would be safe in the middle, but after we all shared our goodnight kisses and turned off the lights, the little kitty continued to squirm. No one says anything for a half hour, and it's not surprising that it's Louis who finally speaks up. " I think someone has ants in his pants" he says, and even in the dark I can tell hes smiling. When Liam switches the light on, Niall is laying on his back, looking all flustered and Zayn and Louis both have arms loosely over him, obviously in attempts to calm him. Niall glances at each of us before wiggiling out from under the covers. We all silently watch him crawl to the end of the bed, find a spot that wasn't covered in legs, crawl around in a circle a Few times before laying downs in a little ball, like a cat. It never occurred to us Niall wouldn't be comfortable sleeping in a bed like a human. His head is rested on his arm and he's looking at us in a way as if he wants to know if this was okay. "Comfy?" Zayn asks him, receiving a nod back. We weren't going to force him to be in the bed with us if he wasn't comfortable and he was still right there so it was okay. There's another chorus of goodnights and kisses from everyone before either lights turn off and we all god to sleep.


	6. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely reader that requested some Louis/Niall action - enjoy!

Harry POV:

When I wake up the next morning, the first thing I realise is that someone is moving me about. I stir a little bit in confusion, getting a bit of a scare until I hear "Shh, you're okay, go back to sleep" whispered. Liam. Who am I to argue?

Next time I wake up, it's when whatever or rather whoever my head is resting on starts moving. I whine softly, wrapping my arms around it to keep them still. "H, I'm going to piss my pants if you don't let me go" Zayn mumbles, but I feel his small hand running through my hair. He can't help but be touchy, even when he really needs to go to the bathroom. I don't often get to make up next to Zayn, since we aren't next to each other on the bed. Also, I am normally in bed quite early and wake up early, where as he is the opposite. I know he almost always makes up needing to piss though. "Mmm, I don't mind" I mumble quietly, but of course I unwrap my arm an let him go. The last thing I wanted was to out Zayn in an uncomfortable situation. "I know you don't, but do you remember the cleaning bill last time? Management will kill us" he says, rubbing my chest and kissing my forehead before darting out of bed like the Batman I know he secretly is. 

I waddle out of bed towards the voices of the men I love, in a state where I'm not to sure if I am even awake yet. I've kind of been living in that state for the past few years mind you. Sometimes I think I could wake up and this would all be a dream. God knows I don't deserve all of this - not the fans, not the music and not the boys. 

"Morning sleepy kitten, you had a big sleep, didn't you?" I hear Liam coo before some arms wrap around me. I take a sniff and yes it's definitely Liam. He always smells a little bit musty but not in a yucky way. Kind of like an old person way. "Think he's still a little bit asleep, huh?" He says quieter, and I nod my head a little bit, just letting him sway me. Sometimes I think I could be a sub for these boys. A lot of my nature is the nature of a sub, I just don't like it for some reason. The boys all respect that though. They've never forced me into doing it when I didn't want to. And now we have Niall for that. I smile a little as I remember out little hybrid, looking up from Liam's big chest to find where he is.

It doesn't really take long to find him. Maybe the hotel room is just small but maybe I really am just connected to him already. "Louis' been tryna keep him quiet all morning so you boys could sleep" Liam says quietly, following my view. Louis was leaning back against the wall with his legs spread out as wide as a small man's like Louis legs spread. Between them, sat Niall. He was leaning back on Louis chest as Louis was reading a book to him. I was surprised to see it was 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' because I might have thought it was a little to advanced for Niall though. Louis proves yet again he's got better judgement than me though, because the kitty is proper captivated. I hear a bit of a sound behind me and turn to see that Zayn has resurfaced and that Liam and him are sharing a little kiss before Zayn pulls away to go get a coffee. "Hey, where's mine?" I pout playfully, making grabby hands for Zayn to come back. The boys always told me how nice my morning voice sounded, and I can tell they're all thinking it by the way I grab everyone's attention. "Coming daddy" Zayn teases me. He only ever called me it when my voice was like this or when I was getting angry. It always had the same results. I would roll my eyes then Zayn would come over and give me a kiss. He'd pull away and say "I love you". I always pretended i didn't like being called it, but when that is the result, it's hard not to love it. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The schedule for today is all promo so that basically means interview, interviews and more interviews. Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy them and I like that we can connect to our fans, but when they asked the same questions over and over and fucking over, it gets a little boring. It used to be hard before we came out. We'd all have to sit there for hours on end, acting like friends. You'd have to be careful not to laugh too hard at someone's joke or not hold eye contact with someone for too long. It was so stressful. Now, it was a lot better. The fans loved when we would tease eachother or have little moments with eachother. 

The first few interviews go the same as always - they ask about what we would be doing if we weren't in the band, if we miss home, if the band is testing on our relationship- all the cliche things. A few ask about our new hybrid, but we were just deflecting the questions. We wanted to keep him a little bit private. Our lives were very public, we just wanted this one little someone to ourselves. That little someone, was sitting in the room with us while we were doing our interviews. He had a little pair of shorts on, even though we could tell he wasn't comfortable. We had promised him as soon as interviews were over he could take them off again. He decided to curl up on the rug and sleep, and every so often a little snore would come from his lips, making all of us smile and glance over. 

We were in the 12th interview of the day. We were all getting a little over it, buy doing our best to stay polite and such since this was our job afterall. Unfortunately, Niall wasn't used to being quiet and still for such long periods of time. We could even bring any toys in for him, because they were all noisy and sometimes, sound and light recognitions aren't the most tolerant. The interview was going well when out of the corner of my eye I see Louis get up quickly and excuse himself. The interviewer was polite of course, but the rest of us were watching to see what was wrong. I was meant to be answering a question about the recording of the album but that was long forgotten. My boyfriend comes first always. "The recording process Haz?" I hear Zayn say to prompt me and I feel him rub my back a little. "Oh, yeah, sorry. " I say before continuing, makimg some lame answer. Of course I keep watching Louis though and as I do, I realised what he's doing. 

Niall has got his gaze fixed on a cord leading to one of the cameras that is moving around as the camera man is moving. Our Kitty's got his cute little bum in the air and is all crouched down, ready to pounce at it. Luckily though, Louis crouches down in front of him just in time. The interviewer asks Liam a question so I can focus on what is going on with my babies. I can hear a quiet little conversation between the two. Louis isnt mad, not at all. He says he knows its boring and that it's almost over which I know is only half true. We had another 5 to go. Niall points to the chord and Louis nods, explaining what it was and why it was important Niall didn't play with it, bi matter how fun it looks. I miss the next part of what they're saying, but watch as Louis takes Niall's had and leads him through the door to the bathroom, then brings him back a few minutes later before returning to us. 

Before the next interview starts, I call over Niall and he runs to us he's so excited and we all praise him about how good he is being. He loves it and blushes as he just smiles in response. He's still quiet but we know he'll speak when he's ready. When the knock comes on the door for the next inter, we all give him apologetic looks, knowing he is bored out of his brains. He glances to where he was before, then to the door quietly before dropping down quickly and crawling underneath the table that we were all sitting at and making himself comfy, just as the door opens. None of us say anything about it as we greet the next interviewer as Niall cuddles around all of our feet and stays there for the rest of the interviews we had that day, with only the occasional little snore. 

 

 

(Sorry I know this is lame I just wanted to update but didn't have a lot of time! Please forgive me, I'll make the next one better!!)


	7. Five

Harry pov:  
Once the interviews were over for the day, we head back up to our room, much to Niall's releif. Before we even close the door, he's trying to pull his shorts off. Poor thing, he's not used to wearing clothes. "Hey, hey, c'mon love, settle down. C'mere" Louis chuckles, holding out a hand to Niall who was obviously getting a little frustrated with not being able to get out of the shorts. Niall takes it immediately, shuffling over and sitting down on Louis' napas he sat at the kitchen table. "You want to undo this one first kitty" he advises, hooking his chin over Niall's shoulder and pointing to the little drawstring on the shorts that we had done up so he wouldn't wiggle out of them. Louis waits patiently as Niall tries, the rest of us just watching. The poor boy is still struggling with the little knot, but we want him to figure it out by himself. That is until a little whimper falls from his lips and he crosses his arms dramatically, tears disable in his frustrated eyes. "None of that Princess, c'mon now" Louis says, rubbing Niall's little belly. We hadn't really seen a grumpy Niall before, but I stay quiet, knowing Louis had this under control. "We'll do it together, yeah? No point getting all frustrated with yourself baby. Everything is tricky the first time" Louis says, kissing Nialls shoulder. Niall stays as he is for a little while, taking a few deep breaths to calm down as he listens to Louis. After he's has, Louis talks him through how to get the pants off, helping him when needed. This was when I realised how much looking after Niall was really going to need. You might think it would make me worried or regretful, but really it made my heart swell with happiness that we had him. I was so happy that he had got to be with me and the boys who I knew would be so patient with him and love him no matter what, as opposed to someone who might get grumpy at the tiny kitty. I knew that we were made for him and he was made for us.

"Uh oh boys, look at this" I hear Louis say, and without even looking I can hear a little smirk in his voice. When I do look, sure enough, there is Niall still in Louis' lap, his big innocent eyes darting between us, and his small cock hard against his belly. It was red, poor baby, and looked almost painful. I felt my own member twitch into life when Niall just casually reach down to stroke himself. The little baby doesn't even know how fucking hot that is. He just knows he's hard and he wants to fix it. Liam is the first to move closer, crouching down in front of the chair and placing his hand ontop of Niall's to stop him. I watch as the hybrids eyebrows furrow before looking at Liam in confusion. "How long have you been hard for baby?" Liam asks softly, a sympathetic look on his face. Niall shrugs his shoulders a bit. "You said to stay quiet" Niall mumbkes, biting his lip, looking between us. It takes us a second to figure out what he was talking about. "We told him he had to be quiet in the interviews. We're you hard in the interviews baby?" Zayn asks him. I feel horribly guilty suddenly. The idea of Niall sitting there needy and fighting his urges to be good for us while we had no idea is heart breaking. He confirms it with a little nod of his head. "Oh baby" Louis coos with a frown, scratching the boys ears. "Such a good boy Niall" I say honestly. Even I'm not that good. I'd faked being sick on stage before so one of the boys can get me off quickly backstage. Niall's face lights up with a little blush at that, but he's got his pretty little smile on his lips. "Ni, when you get hard, let us know, okay? Come and whisper to us, you understand?" Liam asks softly, kissing his thigh and Niall nods. "It's happy" Niall says with a little smile. Oh bless his heart. "It is baby" Liam says with a chuckle. "Also, you've got four of us here now to look after you. So I want you to ask us to touch and fix it for you rather than doing it yourself, okay? Humping is okay, but only our hands are allowed on here unless we tell you it's okay" Liam explained softly. We had discussed before Niall arrived the rules we wanted for him, and that was one of them. We were saving them till he's a little more settled in. "We'll right them down for you so you don't have to worry about remembering " I say, noticing the look on his face as he tries to remember it all. He just wants to be good to us. My voice my sound a little funny because all the boys look up at me. I know why too because I feel a little fuzzy. Like I said before, I'm not a sub. I'm a Dom. A Dom that sometimes like to Dom other people while being told what to do and getting praised for it. I know it's kind of confusing, but the boys understand it. It's not like that all the time, I just depends on how I am feeling on the day. And the boys respect that. "Hey Hazza" I hear Zayn say, his voice a little bit deeper now and I turn to look at him as quick as I can, getting a smile in return. 

"You want to suck Niall for me?"


End file.
